voices
by COOKIES4
Summary: Mai and the gang are going on a case to an old building that's about to be torn down but some thing keeps happening,and after a few hours on the job Mai is already hearing voices will the gang make it out of this one alive?READ NOW!please
1. Late

_**hi this is my first time rewriting a story **_**again***sigh*_** so if you reveiw try not to be to harsh(PLEASE REVEIW!)i own no anime what-so-ever.I know i made a few changes but its basically the same as ever with a few spelling and grammar corrections:D(sorry if its still not fixed,this computer is jacked up:(**_

* * *

Mai looked up at the bleak sky frowning when she thought of how far she had to walk to her house.

_"well, you don't look very happy" Someone behind her said cheerfully._

_she turned around to see her friend Miyuki._

_"You wouldn't be very happy if you had to walk home in this cold!"the sad girl answered defensively._

_"Whoa,no need for the attitude,__Infact i think i see your boyfriend coming to pick his gloomy girl up."stated miyuki_

_Then out of nowhere a black stretch limo pulled up to the corner and the window rolled down,_

_"Hey,Hana i thought i might give you a ride since you live so far away."_

_Hana gave Miyuki the death glare as if she had done this on purpose._

_"Are you sure?"Hana asked,_

_the boy stepped out of the car,_

_"Of course I'm sure."_

_he pulled her into a deep embrace her,chocolate hair swirling around her,she blushed a deep red,_

_"Uhh,ok"said an embarrassed Hana._

_"There we go",he said,looking pleased._

_"You want a ride too?"he asked miyuki."No my moms picking me up in a few minutes"she shrugged._

_"Suit yourself"._

_Together Hana and the boy get into the limo,_

_"Later miyuki!"called Hana._

_"Later Hana,Shinji!"replied Miyuki smiling sadly to herself_

**Mai p.o.v**

_Slowly I open my eyes to the annoying beeping sound that filled the room,then smack my hand on the snooze button of my alarm clock.I groggily look at the clock and it read 8:30 _crap! I'm late! I ran around my house trying to get ready,moving so fast i swear i made a tornado,though my efforts are all in vain and i know it,As soon as i walk through the front door I'm gonna have to bear through Naru's stupid comments about how I'm an idiot!

* * *

**General p.o.v**

**Later that morning**

Damn!Maybe i should just play hooky,Mai thought as her hand hovered over the door handle to S.P.R. her hurry to get to work she changed into the first thing her hand grabbed without stopping to think about the weather outside,and that happened to be a pink flowwing shirt and a pair of currently didn't notice the cold,in light of of the argument she was having with herself,but in the end she settled on the fact that if she left she would be out of a job,And sighing heavily she opened the door.

"Your late,"greeted a cold voice as she entered the building,

"I think I figured that out"she replied just as coldly.

"Mai..."

"What?"

"...Tea"he ordered.

She stared to stalked off to the kitchen fuming,

"And Mai,even idiots should be able to put their shirt on correctly"he stated as he walked into his office,

and as she looked down she saw her shirt was indeed on wrong,instead of being on forwards it was on backwards,extremely embarrassed she stormed over to the kitchen, her face beet red.

"Dont mind him,he's just in a bad mood"said the usually resigned Lin-san behind her

Mai turned around and faced him

"I just don't get how you manage to live with a guy like that!"said the irritated Mai-san.

"Years of experience and a lifetime of patience"he said in a somewhat serious voice,

mai giggled lightly

"strange"she said softly

"what's strange?"lin-san asked.

"It's just that regularly you seem so withdrawn but today you seem...almost,sociable"she said.

"Ill take that as a complement then,"said Lin-san.

He walked back to his office and to his beloved computer doing who knows what for whichever reasons.A few minutes later Mai started drifting off into a daze when the tea kettle's sharp whistle snapped her out of it,so she went about doing her usual tea routine.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

It's amazing how tired you can get when there's nothing to do,thought an extremely bored mai sitting at her desk with her work finally done.Ive got time,I might as well use it,and slowly but surly she fell asleep.


	2. Bad dreams

**I made some changes to make the chapter more interesting^.^hope you enjoy**_  
_

* * *

_"Gene?"Mai looked around wondering where he might be, when she couldn't find him she decided she would wait a minute though she was completely bored._

_"Gene!"she called louder now,_

_"where is he? Why am i even here when we're not even on a case?"Mai said, very annoyed,when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye_

_"Gene?"Mai asked the darkness,__she suddenly felt scared like she shouldn't be here,_

_"Gene?"_

_She was starting to feel like the darkness was enveloping her, and she was having trouble breathing,it felt as if something was watching her and at any moment she would shatter into a million pieces,was absolutely terrified now._

_"GENE!"she yelled._

_Then it stopped just as suddenly as it started and everything was back to normal mai broke down in tears_

_"s-stop it"something said quietly causing mai to jump,_

_"W-w-what?"mai stuttered looking around wildly._

_"stop it!she might come back!"the voice said desperately_

_"why?"mai asked scared_

_"Be quiet and Go!you must wake up!"the voice yelled,_

_Mai was getting very confused_

_"Who's com-"_

_"GO!"_

_Mai P.O.V_

"Mai,wake up now!"Naru practically yelled

My eyes open slowly as i wake up I'm surprised with how bad i looked and i was shaking a thin sheen of sweat covered my skin and i was an unhealthy shade of white,Naru just looked the same as ever but he does seem a little the way he's looking at me send shivers down my spine like he's mad at me but relieved,but sadly i know thats not true he stood there motionless just as Lin came in with some tea i whispered my thanks and tried to calm down,but as soon as i finally calmed down naru started with his questions.

"What happened?"he asked

"I just had a bad dream,"i answer quietly

"what was it about?"he pressed

"I was chased around the underworld by the giant three headed dog named Cerberus,then just as i get away from him death is commanding an army of ghosts to kill me,so I'm running for my life and i trip over a rock into a river of blood,then i ended up here,happy?"I said angrily, for some reason.

I'm not even sure why I just lied to him,but it sounded convincing

"You're lying"he said simply

"When you assume you make an ass out of u and me,"I snapped at him.

Then just as soon as he about to say something the bell rang and i ran to the door faster than a cheetah while simultaneously making myself presentable.

"Hello welcome to S.P.R,please walk over there to my desk so i can record your case,then i can present it to my boss."I tried to sound professional

i could tell this costumer was loaded she had a fur coat,diamond ring,designer shoes,and Armani purse. She was also quite beautiful her eyes were a deep brown, and her jet black hair contrasted her beautifully pale skin, she was so gorgeous I bet even naru would notice,but i doubt he'd care,he's not called Naru for nothing. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she had a frown on her face i gave her a reassuring smile and she made kind of a half smile back.

"Hello,my name is Sayori nice to meet you"she said kindly,

"Hi,my name is Mai,nice to meet you to"I responded

I was already starting to like this girl,She had a pleasant feeling about her.

* * *

Thanks for the constructive criticism, it actually helped a lot for me to understand how to write better stories,and Though i still have a lot to learn it makes the starting line easier.I tried to redo the chapters incorporating some of your suggestions:D

Incase your wondering,I would be a lot better at writing if i didn't fall asleep in writing/language class for the past five years *laughs*those were good times.

Here are some whatever(forgot what their called:P)translations

Authors notes=**Authors notes**

Dreams=_Dreams_

Thoughts=Thoughts

authors actions=*authors actions*

in between notes=(in between notes)

**T.T.F.N**(ta ta for now)


	3. i can hear you

**Hi everybody!im back and with glasses so get ready for faster typing*cracks knuckles*so, i own nothing of the anime,manga,or novel(though i wish i did)and you can all rest easy the chapter.V(^O^)V**

* * *

Since naru and lin were already in the lobby we decided that sayori should just state her case to them directly so they were all seated on the couches;Sayori sat across from naru,and Lin sat next to him with his computer on his lap,it was at that moment that i decided to make my entrance carrying a tray of my special tea.I set the tea on table and sat beside lin i the got my note pad out and put a tape recorder on the table.

"Please state your case?"i asked gently.

"well my father is the CEO of Okinymashu inc., a chain of supermarkets,"she took a sip of the tea and continued,

"So he decided to tear down this old warehouse to build a new supermarket, just every-time the contractors tried to get close to it some thing would happen like the equipment would stop working or someone would end up hurt,so we stopped construction for a while,my dad spent months trying to find a reason for what was happening,but when my sister mentioned that the warehouse might be haunted my dad laughed it off saying 'You silly girl,how can you be so foolhardy as to believe in such trivial things as ghosts!',"I giggled at her imitation for her father,

she explained further "...After my mom finally got fed up with dad and told my sister to start looking for paranormal investigation companies, i started my research on the turned out that the warehouse has a history of death:4 murders 6 suicides,and 3 accidental deaths have happened at the warehouse all over the past 183 years, I'm not even sure how my dad managed to get this covered up.I was going to keep researching the warehouse but research is not exactly my fort`e and the only reason i got this information is because i payed a kid to hack into my fathers computer archives, so when my sister asked me if i could go exploring the warehouse with her i was quick to say had it all planned out,we even decided to take a camera with us cause we wanted to post it to you-tube,i have the tape with me if you want it?"

Sayoko held out the videotape,

"Mai" naru said motioning for me to take it

I stretched my arm out and took the tape from her "thank you" i said warmly,then passed the tape to lin who stored it in his pocket.

"Go on"said naru,

Sayori started up again "My sister and I didn't want to get into any trouble so we decided to dress as regular people and walk to the warehouse. When we got to the warehouse the wasn't a single person anywhere, we thought it would add to the thrill,but we got a lot more than we asked for...," it seemed to be getting harder for her to talk and she look like she was shaking but you'd have to look really hard to see it,

what a frightened little thing she is,a mocking female voice struck through my head,

i bet she would look very pretty covered in red, i sat up strait scared out of my wits,i would have just dismissed it as my own stupid thoughts but I knew enough about me to know that i wouldn't think something like that. I didn't want to frighten the costumer and alarm naru so i tried to keep my face passive which normally would have been an impossible feat for me, but today I seemed to be a lot better at it.

what do you think your talking about?she's mine,another more dominate female voice said

,but _I_ want to kill her,_the_ first voice whined,

No,last time you had your chance you didn't even manage to knock the second girl out,the other voice scoffed

Hey,if she didn't scream so shrilly they wouldn't have come to their senses enough to know they had no reason to gang up on them,the second voice said defensively

Which brings us back to the subject that your weak,said the other voice sounding slightly annoyed

**what the hell am i doing?I'm listening in on two imaginary voices in my head!I'm an idiot!,** I think furiously**,Just ignore it and it'll go away,**something in the back of my head said not to listen to it but i did, and my mind started to feel clearer

i started listening to sayori again and it seems like i missed a lot, she was just finishing up her case,and then turned to look at naru.

"please take my case,a lot of people have been hurt and killed, and my sister and i could have died.I know we should just sell the warehouse but a lot of advertisements and coupons have already been sent out for the new super market and if we don't build it somebody's bound to wonder why, and eventually they could find out about the warehouses gruesome history and my fathers business and reputation would be ruined,don't ask me how or why but it always happens."she pleaded

"you will receive a call when i have reached my decision"naru said solidly.

I shot my strongest glare at him and made sure he knew I wouldn't stop pestering him if he refused the case,and apparently he got the message seeing as the next thing he said was,

"i'll take it"he said bluntly

Sayori looked confused then when it dawned on her that he just took the case she looked ecstatic "Thank you,a thousand times thank you!Oh and Taniyama-San this clip would look great with your hair.I just bought it but i don't think i'll ever wear it."she pulled a stunning black purse out of nowhere and pulled a large clip from clip was a light blue with 2 red rubies embedded at each end,there was a green emerald in the middle and 4 sapphires surrounded it,and surrounding the sapphires were small diamonds glinting in the light.I'm not such an idiot to not know that clip had to be worth more than i've made in my life.

"I-I-I cant take that! that clip has to be worth more than i've ever had in my life!"i stammered,

"Oh this?i bought this for 1000 yen,i don't usually go for such cheap things but i just had to have it...for the moment" she said calmly

"How could that be?"i asked genuinely curious,

"These are fake stones"Sayori said,

"they look so real" i say in awe

"i know, and they're so pretty"she said admiring the clip,and we started a lengthy discussion that somehow went from how pretty the clip is, to why the sky is blue,sadly forgetting about poor naru and lins existence.

**[1]**"Well you see,Sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the gases and particles in the air. Blue light is sent in all directions by the tiny molecules of air in Earth's atmosphere. Blue is scattered more than other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves. This is why we see a blue sky most of the time."Sayori explained,

"how do you know all that?"i ask surprised,

"because my mother is obsessed with trying to mold me into a scientist when i get older"She said sound partially disdainful

"Thats gotta suck"I say, kinda feeling bad for her.

"Ah-hem" i do a complete 360

"what do you need Naru?"i ask cheerfully,

"What i need is for you to get back to work and make me some tea"he said annoyed,

"First i've already finished sorting the files,but OK just wait a minute"I turn back to Sayoko,

"sorry i've got to get back to work"i say apologetically,

"It's o.k, I'm already late for the student counsel meeting at school"she said then walked out the door,

I sigh and start making my way toward the kitchen,hardly noticing naru watching me,**this is one hell of a day.**

* * *

**Sorry its been taking me so long to update i've been trying really hard T.T*crying tears of sadness*but i had to deal with school tests annoying overactive friends who keep bugging me to go explore the creek with them,and two people at school who try to act cool but are really just idiot bullies. Forgetting my problems i plan to get the next chapter out very soon and i really like the constructive criticism, its helping me a lot. and now for explanations:**

[**1]=this really is why the sky is blue isn't that cool!u learn something new every day*****sighs*but any way if you wanna learn more about it read the paragraphs that aren't in bold:)Oh and anyway im not good at explaining things so i got the info from this website and copied it .gov/en/kids/misrsky/misr_ /but just to make myself clear i did not write any of the science stuff.**

* * *

The light from the Sun looks white. But it is really made up of all the colors of the rainbow.A prism is a specially shaped crystal. When white light shines through a prism, the light is separated into all its colors. Like energy passing through the ocean, light energy travels in waves, too. Some light travels in short, "choppy" waves. Other light travels in long, lazy waves. Blue light waves are shorter than red light waves.

Sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the gases and particles in the air. Blue light is scattered in all directions by the tiny molecules of air in Earth's atmosphere. Blue is scattered more than other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves. This is why we see a blue sky most of the time.

All light travels in a straight line unless something gets in the way to-

reflect it (like a mirror)bend it (like a prism)or scatter it (like _molecules_ of the gases in the atmosphere)

* * *

**O.K now that i got that out of the way i wanna tell you all some very exiting news*drum roll starts*MY PRINCIPLE JUST TOLD ME I COULD GET INTO AN IVY LEAGE SCHOOL!I'M SO EXCITED oh and also****  
****I LOVE COOKIES!**

**********Later;chow;arrivederci ;addios;goodbye;)**   



End file.
